


Complicated

by Honey_Honey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And now I'm posting it, Arguing, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, M/M, a h h h h h, also dean calling cas angel, and blaming himself, anywayyy, castiel is worried sick, dean is a self sacrificing idiot, dean is hurt, enjoy luv!, i didn't edit i just procrastinated, kind of, okay that's all i think, so it doesn't take ANOTHER 10 MONTHS, this took me 10 MONTHS, y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: Dean throws himself in the face of danger to protect his friends. Of course, he get's himself badly hurt. He constantly tried to lighten the mood, but even once they know he'll be okay, Castiel is acting... weird...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Honey's Destiel One Shots





	Complicated

Dean groaned as the Impala hit another bump. “Sorry,” Sam murmured, glancing at the rearview mirror as his brother clenched his eyes shut.

“ ‘S okay, Sammy.” Dean let out a measured breath, eyebrows furrowed as he opened his eyes slowly. He made a small noise and felt Cas tense beneath him. Frowning, Dean looked at Cas. The angel kept his eyes ahead, jaw clenching and unclenching. Dean nudged him with his head, trying not to move his torso. “Hey,” he murmured, giving Cas a half smile. “I’m lucky it’s jus’ the ribs. Coulda been my killer face.”

Cas didn’t laugh at Dean's attempt at nonchalance. He smiled at Dean like he was about to cry, then looked away, closing his eyes and tensing his jaw once more.

Dean frowned, then cursed soundly as Sam hit a pothole head on. “Shit, I’m so sorry, Dean, I can’t see with th- and the Impala, I’m sorry I- your ribs-”

“Shhh.” Dean closed his eyes. “Like I said, Sammy. ‘S okay.” He leaned more on Cas, eyes still shut, his head now throbbing as much as his chest was stabbing him. “Jus’ get us to the motel. We’ll be okay.”

He muttered along to Thunderstruck as it played faintly from the radio, just to keep himself awake.

* * *

“So, what do you think?”

Dean was sitting on one of the two motel beds, finally able to move without hissing. Sam had cleaned up the unfriendly gash in his side and stitched it up, finally bandaging it to finish it off. Dean's whole middle was wrapped in ghastly white bandages, the pain subsiding into a constant but manageable ache.

Cas turned from his spot, where he was staring at his thumbs from a desk in the corner of the motel room. Sam had left, saying he was getting some painkillers, claiming that whiskey couldn’t numb Deans side forever. “What?”

“What do you think?” Dean turned, pretending to show off the bandage. “What should I say it’s from when it scars? I’m thinking ‘I fought off a bear, giving my little brother time to get away.’ You think that’s hot enough?” He grinned, waggling his eyebrows up and down at Cas.

The angel stared at Dean for a moment, unimpressed, before he went back to twiddling his thumbs. “Yeah,” he said, sounding breathless. He got up abruptly, making Dean's brows furrow. “Yeah, sure. Perfect. When is Sam coming back? I should go.”

Dean sat up straight, preparing to get up from the bed. “What?” He swung his legs around the side, his face betraying his worry. “What’s wrong Cas?”

Cas turned, looking confused and pained. “What?”

“What’s wrong?” Dean debated with himself whether he should elaborate, but before he could decide against it, the words were out of his mouth. “You’ve been acting really weird. Weirder than usual. You didn’t even roll your eyes when I made a stupid joke.” His eyes widened, his hand moving to push himself off the bed, ready to make his way across the room to Cas. “Holy shit, you’re not hurt are you? God, that fucking angel blade.” He was across the room in a second, hands on Cas’ face, searching his eyes for any pain. “What do I have to do? I can call Sam, we can split up the tasks if-”

Cas laughed. Humourless and dry, he shook his head, looking at Dean in disbelief. “You’re bleeding from your side, enough blood loss that we thought it would kill you, and yet you’re asking me if I’m okay?” His voice was rising in volume, his hands coming up to hold Dean’s. “Me, who was supposed to protect you? If anything was to happen, it was supposed to be to me. You weren’t supposed to be bleeding out as your brother begged for these not to be your last breaths. I was not supposed to walk out without a single scratch on this stupid body.”

Dean was shaking his head, unable to understand where this was coming from. “Cas, no, what’s happening? Is there something you’re not telling me?” He couldn’t wrap his head around the difference in the angels reaction to his injury now and in the past. His own voice had grown louder, his yelling more confused than anything. “Why are you-”

Cas ripped himself away, leaving Dean's arms to fall uselessly to his sides. “Because I didn’t know before, Dean! And it’s made everything more complicated and difficult and personal-”

“I don’t get it!” He watched the angel pace, his own gestures and expressions turning pleading. “What is it that you know? Cas, I can’t help you if you don’t fucking tell me!”

“Tell you what? What could you possibly need to know?”

“What’s wrong! Tell me why you’re freaking the fuck out-”

“Because I love you, Dean!”

Dean didn’t have a response. He watched as Cas groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I told you,” the angel continued, “that it made this- you, your pain- so much more personal. It was just an assignment. Then a friend who I cared for. And now…” He threw his hands up in exasperation. “Now, I’m so attached that I froze instead of helping you like I’m supposed to!”

His mouth still not working, Dean reached out and caught one of Cas’ arms, pulling him closer. He looked at the fear on Cas’ face. Again, he looked like he was about to cry, and Dean felt more useless than ever, his body not cooperating with all the things he wanted to say. Words were failing him, and Cas seemed seconds away from just leaving, so Dean did all he could. He put his hands on either side of Cas’ face, and pressed their lips together.

Dean felt Cas tense beneath him, as he’d done every time Dean had done anything that evening. This time, however, he relaxed almost immediately, his hands coming up to rest on Deans, kissing him back hard.

When they pulled away, Cas’ eyes were still closed. Dean laughed quietly, and the other opened his eyes, still looking confused. “I love you, too, Angel.” He watched Cas’ face turn a shade of red and grinned, kissing him quickly before pressing their foreheads together. “And I would’ve got myself hurt anyway, you idiot. You think you could stop my self-sacrificing tendencies?”

Cas let out a breathless laugh, and it sent sparks through Dean’s body. “I can try,” he replied, smiling wearily. “And I will try.”

Dean felt like now that he had kissed Cas, there was nothing else he wanted to do. He kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, before planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. I literally did NOT edit, I wanted to get this OUT. It's been 10 MONTHS since I started this, like- ma'am-
> 
> Anyway, I love you sm (yes, you specifically)! Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave me a comment with what I can work on, or check out my other works! <3


End file.
